Enfin réunis
by Emii72
Summary: Emily fait tout pour redonner le sourire à Hanna. (OS Hannily)


_**Introduction**_ _:  
Saison 7 épisode 2.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Emily._**

Hanna a réussi à s'échapper, quel soulagement, je peux enfin respirer, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle a du vivre de terribles moments pendant sa captivité. Quand nous retrouverons la personne ou plutôt le monstre qui lui a fait ça, je lui ferais payer. Ma vengeance devra attendre, car je dois avant tout prendre soin de ma meilleure amie, je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider à se relever.

 **...**

Hanna et moi sommes rentrée au studio que Lucas nous prête. Je monte la rejoindre dans sa chambre avec un verre d'eau avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet.

 **Emily** : « _Je suis en bas si tu as besoin, essaye de te reposer._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Reste s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas dormir seule._ »  
 **Emily** : « _D'accord._ »

Je me glisse sous les draps et Hanna se réfugie immédiatement dans mes bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fond en larmes.

 **Emily** : « _Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes mieux._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Continue simplement de me serrer dans tes bras._ » Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi.  
 **Emily** : « _Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle Jordan ?_ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Non c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin._ »

Les paroles d'Hanna me déstabilisent au point de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. J'embrasse son front et ressers mon étreinte pour lui prouver toute l'affection que je lui porte. Elle me chuchote _« merci »_ , dépose un baiser sur ma joue et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou. Une fois que je me suis assuré qu'Hanna est endormie, je m'autorise à plonger dans le sommeil.

 **...**

Plus tard dans la nuit, je suis réveillé par les cris de ma meilleure amie qui est visiblement un plein milieu d'un cauchemar.

 **Emily** : « _Hanna réveilles-toi, tu fais un cauchemar._ » Elle ouvre grand les yeux.  
 **Hanna** : « _Où est-ce que je suis ?_ » Elle s'assied dans le lit.  
 **Emily** : « _Au studio, je suis là, tu es en sécurité._ » Je me redresse et l'attire dans mes bras.  
 **Hanna** : « _Désolé de t'avoir réveillé._ » Elle se détache de mon étreinte  
 **Emily** : « _Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas._ » Je lui souris timidement.

Elle rapproche doucement son visage du mien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis partagé entre savourer pleinement ce baiser si agréable ou le stopper. Je choisis la deuxième option qui est la plus raisonnable en me reculant légèrement pour ne pas la brusquer.

 **Emily** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Ce que j'ai envie de faire._ » Elle m'embrasse une seconde fois.  
 **Emily** : « _On ne peut pas, tu es fiancé._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Je m'en fiche, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Jordan, je vais le quitter._ »  
 **Emily** : « _Je pense que tu es perdu, tu devrais réfléchir avant de prendre une décision._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _C'est déjà tout réfléchis. Quand j'étais enfermé c'est à toi que je pensais le plus, tu as toujours été là, tu m'as soutenu, défendu et protéger sans jamais rien demander en retour. Encore aujourd'hu, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour moi._ »  
 **Emily** : « _C'est normal tu es ma meilleure amie._ » Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Hanna** : « _Est-ce qu'une meilleure amie fait ce genre de chose ?_ »  
 **Emily** : « _Je comprends que tu sois confuse, c'est normal tu as vécu d'horribles moments._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Non mon esprit est très clair, je te veux toi et personne d'autre._ »

Les paroles d'Hanna viennent de court-circuiter mon cerveau car je me jette littéralement sur ses lèvres. Je nous rallonge confortablement dans le lit sans briser nos étreintes amoureuses. Nos baisers sont si passionné que nous ne pouvons pas empêcher nos mains de découvrir le corps l'autre. Les vêtements tombent rapidement sur le sol nous laissant seulement en sous-vêtements. Je contemple le corps magnifique sous le mien avec envie et amour avant de poser délicatement une main sur sa joue et de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

 **Emily** : « _Tu es certaine d'en avoir envie ?_ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Oui, plus que jamais._ »

Elle place une main à l'arrière de ma nuque, m'attire vers elle et m'embrasse passionnément. Nous laissons libres cours à nos envies et à notre passion avec tendresse et amour.

 **...**

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil alors je regarde Hanna qui est endormi dans mes bras. Un sourire idiot s'affiche sur mon visage, je viens de vivre la plus belle expérience de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment notre relation va évoluer et je m'en fiche complètement. Je vais prendre soin d'elle, que ce soit dans le rôle de la meilleure amie ou de la petite amie. J'embrasse tendrement son front et la ressers un peu plus dans mes bras avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

 **...**

 ** _Le lendemain matin._**

Je viens d'arrivée à contre-cœur chez ma mère, je ne voulais pas laisser Hanna. En effet, Aria est venue au studio tôt ce matin pendant qu'Hanna était encore endormie. Mon amie a beaucoup insisté pour que je rentre me reposer en me promettent de veiller sur Hanna. Après avoir pris une longue douche, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et fixe le plafond des yeux essayant de remettre mon esprit en ordre.

Je ne regrette pas ma nuit passée avec Hanna, loin de là, mais tout est confus dans ma tête. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dernièrement qu'il est très difficile pour moi de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour ma meilleure amie. Je suppose qu'il me faudra du temps pour que les choses s'éclaircissent. Je finis par m'endormir épuisé par les derniers éventements et le cruel manque de sommeil.

 **...**

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveil, j'attrape celui-ci et lis le message d'Hanna :  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « J'ai été surprise de ne pas te voir mon réveil, je t'ai cherché pendant un moment avant de comprendre que tu étais partie. »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « Désolé, Aria ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix...=/ »_  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « Je sais. D'ailleurs elle doit partir dans une heure, donc tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses au studio. »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « Ou sinon ? =P »_  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « Je vais devoir supporter Spencer et Caleb et leurs montagnes de questions. -_- »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « Oh. Donc je suis le second choix ? »_  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « Non pas du tout Em. C'est juste qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien et en sécurité. Désolé j'ai été idiote, je ne voulais pas te vexer. =S »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « C'est bon Han détends-toi, je te taquinais. Je me prépare et j'arrive. »_  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs. »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « Désolé... »_  
 _ **Hanna**_ _: « Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour ça. =) »_  
 _ **Emily**_ _: « Aucun problème. ;) »_

 **...**

Aria quitte le studio environ cinq minutes après mon arrivée. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière mon amie qu'Hanna me plaque contre celle-ci, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrasse. Je réponds tout de suite au baiser et place ma main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'approfondir. Ses lèvres se déplacent sur mon cou et ses mains glissent sous ma chemise ce qui a pour effet d'enflammer mon corps. Je dois me calmer, je ne veux pas refaire l'amour avec Hanna sans avoir eu une discussion avant. Je stoppe ses délicieux gestes contre-cœur et me dégage doucement de ses bras.

 **Emily** : « _Attends Han, il faut qu'on discute._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Oh, je n'aime pas trop cette phrase._ »  
 **Emily** : « _J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous._ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison..._ »

Nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon sans prononcer un mot. Hanna est la première à briser le silence.

 **Hanna** : « _Je crois que je t'aime..._ »  
 **Emily** : « _Depuis quand ?_ »  
 **Hanna** : « _Je pense que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Pendant ma captivité je me suis posé beaucoup de questions sur notre relation parce que tu étais toujours dans mes pensées. La nuit dernière a confirmé mes doutes, ce que j'ai ressenti était si fort que je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus._ »

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, alors je fais la seule chose dont je me sens capable de faire. Je m'approche d'Hanna, prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément. Je lui transmets tous mes sentiments à travers ce baiser. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes, pose mon front contre le sien et plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

 **Emily** : « _Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre quand tu as disparu. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne plus te voir, de ne plus pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus avoir l'occasion de te dire à quel point je t'aime._ »

Hanna m'entraîne dans un baiser passionné. Nous faisons passer tout notre amour et les sentiments que nous avons refoulés depuis des années a travers celui-ci.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
